Ezekiel
Ezekiel Miller, labeled The Homeschooled Guy, is a native-Canadian contestant on Total Drama Comeback and Total Drama Battlegrounds. He was the runner-up in Comeback, and is one of the original 22 contestants. Profile Ezekiel is really really REALLY excited to be on Total Drama Island. He doesn't usually get a chance to hang out with real, live kids. (He's used to the 3D ones he sees on TV). That's because his parents (both Home Economic teachers) think that it's best for their child to... "only be exposed to the finest sorts of people, and receive the highest standard of education." That's why Ezekiel's homeschooled. The only reason Ezekiel's parents signed him up for Total Drama Island is because their family doctor was concerned about his Vitamin-D Deficiency, so they were instructed to get him out of the house and into fresh air. Now he has to learn to be around other kids for the first time in his life. He's looking forward to this experiment (an experience with a socially useless guinea pig). The last time Ezekiel was in public was when he competed in the National Spelling Bee Challenge. He asked the third place girl if she weighed "enough" and told the second place guy that he'd pretty good looking if he wasn't so dirty. Both runners up swore at him in different languages. Ezekiel knows because he speaks 8 languages himself. The only he hasn't mastered is 'teen speak', which explains why his boasting to the runners-up that they were just jealous because he won the Spelling Bee and 'licked' their butts, which got Ezekiel the biggest 'kicking' of his life. While Ezekiel may excel at every subject in home-schooling, only time will tell if he can handle the curriculum at Total Drama Island's 'School of Hard Knocks'.﻿ Coverage Total Drama Island Ezekiel's time on the island was extremely short, due to the fact that he was the first camper to be voted off. Ezekiel made an odd first impression by answering Chris McLean's "What's up?" with "I think I see a bird," thinking it was a literal question. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Chris acknowledges the fact that Ezekiel has been homeschooled all his life, explaining his lack of knowledge of the real world and social skills. As advice, Chris tells Ezekiel not to really say much and to avoid getting voted off too early. Ezekiel is selected to be on the Killer Bass team. Ezekiel performs decently in the first challenge in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, although he hits a rock while jumping off the thousand-foot cliff, resulting in him spinning around wildly until he hits the water. Despite this, he is seen landing in the safe zone, and gives a thumbs-up to his cheering teammates, as he seems unfazed by the accident. In addition, he is one of the first three members of the Killer Bass, along with Harold and Courtney to arrive at the campgrounds while carrying a large crate full of hot-tub building supplies. At first, he is not targeted for elimination at all, until he questions how his team lost, as the other team had more girls. Katie and Sadie are shocked, whereas Eva and Bridgette are angered. Geoff attempts to defend him, arguing he didn't think men were smarter than women at least, but Ezekiel's sexist comments ultimately get him eliminated and spare Courtney from elimination. Chris says that he isn't surprised to see Ezekiel go, as he was caught picking his nose. Ezekiel had a brief, unexplained cameo in Basic Straining. This is when Duncan and Courtney steal food from Chef's refrigerator and place a dead fish inside it, Ezekiel's face can be seen on a milk carton in the foreground. It is unknown as to why his face was on the milk carton, as this is generally used for people who are missing. However, there is a possibility that Ezekiel's parents would not allow him to be on the show, and when he joined the show, they assumed he had run away. Ezekiel is not seen again until much later at Playa Des Losers in Haute Camp-ture with sunglasses, a gold necklace shaped like a "Z," a gangster-like personality, and seems to have fit in with some of the other campers. He is also seen trying to get close to Bridgette three times when they are both in the hot tub, only to be rejected by her. This might be a hint that he may have a crush on her, though he probably blew his chances with her early on, seeing as how she was, in fact, one of the first female campers to get mad about his sexist comments, and arguably one of the most angered. He seems to have become friends with Trent; this is hinted at when he is hanging out near Trent in a pool chair. When Trent gave Harold bologna, Ezekiel asked Trent why he was helping a traitor. In I Triple Dog Dare You!, the wheel was seen to land on Ezekiel's picture only once. His dare was to chew and swallow your own toenail, slowly. Gwen was the one who spun the wheel, and she was so unimpressed by the simplicity of the dare that she chose to do it herself. She easily performed it, winning a freebie for herself. Ezekiel, alongside all of the other nineteen eliminated campers, had a brief cameo appearance at the end of the episode, sitting around the pool at Playa Des Losers, and looking up into the sky when Heather roared in fury after discovering that she had been eliminated. Ezekiel, along with all of the other previously eliminated contestants, appears in The Very Last Episode, Really!. He chooses Owen's side from the beginning (although, strangely, he seemed reluctant about it and hung his head when he sat down), and cheered when Owen announced that he would throw a party if he won. After Owen wins, he happily holds Ezekiel, along with Harold, under his arms. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Owen was about to choose whether to cause the events of Total Drama Action, or to stay with his One Hundred Thousand. Ezekiel tries to help by saying that Owen has twenty two cupcakes, and that only one is chocolate. The rest are blended cockroach. Unintentionally, Ezekiel gives Owen bad memories of the Brunch of Disgustingness challenge. Owen refuses the race and Izzy congratulates Owen on his smart decision. This leads to the rivalry between Chris and Ezekiel. Total Drama Comeback Ezekiel was the last contestant to debut into TDC. When his boat arrived, he did not get off voluntarily. Instead, he was thrown off after arguing with the operator to take the teen back. In the first challenge, Ezekiel was chosen by Chris to perform in the talent show, but did not want to, instead opting to sit on the Dock of Shame. After a brief argument between Courtney, Duncan, and himself about his unwillingness to perform, Tyler began to bond with the homeschooled teen. After briefly discussing the similarities between what they felt when they were eliminated, Tyler let Ezekiel listen to his iPod, after which, Ezekiel decided on what he was going to do for the talent show. Ezekiel performed eighth in the talent show with a parody of "Rockstar" by Nickelback titled "Last Camper". For this, Chef gave him a 9/9, thus securing victory for his team. This prompted his team, for the most part, to embrace him. As the show carried on, Ezekiel revealed about his change of attitude to his new friends. After TDI, his parents received a great deal of complaints, claiming they had raised an ignorant, sexist boy. The bad publicity caused them to almost lose their jobs as teachers, and Ezekiel even witnessed his father crying over it. Ezekiel had vowed to not let this happen again, which explained his attitude at the beginning. The main points of interest of Ezekiel as the show was going was his powerful but subdued crush on Bridgette trying to be exploited by Chris, getting Tyler to embrace his sporty passions again, and fight against the rumors that Heather and he had romantic interest in each other. Though still ignorant about certain areas of the real world, Ezekiel was a strong competitor who had an unlucky side of getting hurt, a lot. He was also the reason behind Courtney finally confessing her feelings after her eruption at Harold. Ezekiel made it all the way to the ending part of TDC, and competed against his friends Bridgette and Izzy. At the final leg of the challenge, a giant octopus that had fixated itself on Ezekiel being its prey from the last challenge attacked him. Bridgette and Izzy saved him, but ended up winning the challenge as part of their rescue attempt. At the very end of Total Drama Comeback, it was official that Ezekiel and Heather had hooked up. When TDB started, Ezekiel was thrown from his ride by a very drunk driver, but immediately recovered and joined Heather. The two continued to share many moments of romance in front of the others, which surprised everyone as they still couldn't fathom the couple. Heather's jealousy over Ezekiel being friends was brought up, and Ezekiel took more dating advice from Tyler. As the show goes on, Ezekiel seems to be determined to win, but also to be with his friends. Love Interests Ezekiel has been romantically involved with the following: Heather, Bridgette, Izzy, and Tyler. Heather is his main love interest. At first, they hated each other. Heather had stolen his art project in the second challenge, and continued to mock him. In the snow challenge, an accident started rumors that the two liked each other. Heather kissed him to try and seduce him, but Ezekiel could sense what she was up to. This, however, prompted him to believe that, despite her attitude, she did deserve a second chance. She ranged in all kinds of emotions: feigning girly affection, anger, and confusion. Ezekiel kept up, despite Bridgette's insistence, and when Heather and he were stuck in a hole, things seriously developed. When she was leaving, he gave her a kiss. After that, the two have been romantically interested. In TDB, Heather and Ezekiel have clearly developed their relationship to where she has started to show affection in public to him. He is still learning how to be a proper boyfriend, learning from friends. Although he is officially dating Heather, his other love interests have been apparent. He always has had a crush on Bridgette since the days of TDI. This crush has endured, strengthened only by their developing friendship and how they kissed several times throughout TDC. Bridgette is one of his closest friends, and they both confide in each other. Izzy is also a strong love interest in his life, though it started badly. He was terrified of her due to an arrow in the butt because of her, but when she saved his life from a serial killer, they got better. The biggest sign was that Ezekiel gave her a big kiss for saving him. Since then, Izzy and Ezekiel have hung out and enjoyed a steady friendship, but Izzy has made it clear that if they ever were both single, she'd love to go out with him. Izzy hangs out with Ezekiel during TDB, but keeps some distance for Heather's sake. Tyler is Ezekiel's yaoi tease. The two are best of friends, so they're not romantically interested, but they both admit the other kisses well. VR Challenges Ezekiel has only survived the Zombie VR Challenge. In the Vampire challenge, he was one of the first to die from vampires. In the Alien challenge, he was killed by overpowered aliens. In the Giant Monster challenge, he was trampled to death by a panicking mob running from the monster. In the Superhero challenge, he was the super villain Dark Arrow. He was one of the few characters without any kind of supernatural power, but he had hunting skills, hunting gear and excellent marksmanship. He, along with his partner Eviscerator (Heather) fought against Super Sporto (Tyler) and the Head Cheerleader (Lindsay), but were defeated. His super persona was probably based on the DC hero Green Arrow or its Marvel counterpart, Hawkeye. Trivia *Ezekiel is the obvious fan favorite of the author. *Ezekiel is also one of the main characters of TDC, along with Izzy. "Izzy is the Humor, and Ezekiel is the Drama." *He is the reason Total Drama Action and World Tour never occurred,﻿ by causing Owen to recall the blended cockroaches from the Brunch of Disgustingness (which caused Chris Maclean to hate him the most). *Ezekiel has no siblings, and his parents are both home economics teachers. *So far throughout the series, he has kissed Bridgette, Heather, Izzy, Harold, Courtney, and Tyler. *He has a phobia of Cthulhu, due to reading H.P. Lovecraft when young. This makes him afraid of octopi and squid (Cephalopodophobia). He has yet to best this phobia. *He also does not like moose, as one chased him when he was very young. This has not diminished, as he was chased by one again in TDC, resulting in him building a snow sculpture of one and shooting it with an arrow. *Ezekiel possibly still has a minor crush on Bridgette, despite his relationship with Heather. *Ezekiel deeply believes that everyone deserves a second chance, due to how he received one after the first day on TDC. *Ezekiel, along with Hannah, Katie, and Sadie, are the only confirmed Christian contestants, so far. *Ezekiel's best friend is Tyler. He is also good friends with Bridgette, Beth, Izzy, and Harold. He is still not on good terms with Eva and Duncan. *The author imitates a thick accent of his own when writing his dialogue, and has studied the accent of Canadian to get the words that are pronounced differently. He is soo'ry if it doesn't soo'nd that good, eh. *He is, ironically, the only character with a Canadian accent of the Canadian cast. *Ezekiel was originally only supposed to make it about halfway through the competition in TDC and have a heartwarming goodbye. But when people responded positively to the teasing of Heathekiel, Kobold changed his plans and had Ezekiel stay on longer to flesh out the subplot. *Ezekiel's full name is Ezekiel Miller. *In Rookies vs. Veterans, it is revealed that Ezekiel owns a Bible, but leaves it at home while competing so it won't get damaged. *In Super VR, it is revealed that Heather has visited his home on the prairie and that they have shared a romantic moment, only for it to be ruined by his parents. It is unknown if he has visited Heather's home. *During the first chapters of TDC, Lindsay refers to Ezekiel as "the new guy", despite he was in TDI. However, given Ezekiel's extremely short stay on TDI, combined with Lindsay's awful memory, it wasn't that rare that she'll come up to this conclusion. *Ezekiel knows the following languages: English, Spanish, French, Japanese, Mandarin, German, Russian, and Korean, making him octolingual. During the break between TDC and TDBG, he was learning Arabic. **His learning Arbic is probably a reference to 23 Presents, where one of the assistance on PdL spoke Arabic. His theme song for TDC/B is "Evil Ways" by Santano, in which the singer is trying to convince his girlfriend to "change her evil ways." *When Ezekiel is ashamed or embarrassed, he pulls his toque over his eyes. Quotes *"Everyone deserves a second chance, eh." - Repeated several times throughout the series. *"What is it with girls and clothes, eh? I won't say this in front of the others, but seriously, why do girls want a dress they'll only wear once in their life? I don't get girls." -''Ezekiel asking one of the questions no male will get an answer to.'' *"Bring it on, eh." - Ezekiel's challenge to the newcomers at the end of TDC. *"Helloo'. My name is Ezekiel Miller. You killed my girlfriend. Prepare to die, eh!"- Ezekiel to the zombies in the first VR Challenge, after Heather is killed, and before going berserk. Gallery Tyler.png|Tyler, Ezekiel's best friend. Bridgette.png|Bridgette, Ezekiel's former crush and close friend. Izzy.png|Izzy, one of Ezekiel's best friends. Heathekiel kiss.jpg|Ezekiel and Heather kissing. Good bye by thegza1991-d4sdq01.png|Ezekiel and Heather's second (but true first) kiss. Related Pages *Ezekiel and Bridgette *Ezekiel and Chris *Ezekiel and Harold *Ezekiel and Heather *Ezekiel and Izzy *Ezekiel and Tyler *Female Contestants and Ezekiel Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Veterans Category:Killer Bass Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Round Rectangles Category:2Gs Category:Earth Spirits Category:Winter Wonders Category:Rat Team Category:Chopped Liver Category:Red Light Runners Category:Red Team Category:Nature's Wild Children Category:Hybrid Category:The Dawn Category:The Slayers Category:Males